1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of a printer and, more particularly, to an adjusting dot position method for overlapped dots in a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
During a printing process of a conventional printer, due to the low sensitivity of the human eye, when a group of dots are closely arranged within a small area, the human eye cannot distinguish any difference among these dots but sees only an average reflection ratio of this group of dots. Therefore, by controlling the density of this group of dots, different color levels can be generated during the printing process, and typically a dithering method or an error diffusion method is used to determine the density.
However, the dithering method may cause a pattern effect that will result in unpleasant visual sense. Error diffusion can avoid this pattern effect to obtain higher visual qualities. However, mo matter the dithering method or the error diffusion method, the processed data are still comprising the overlapped phenomenon, it will yield unpleasant visual effect after printing the processed data. Therefore, the above conventional printing processes are desired to be improved.